Nuestro Fin
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: "No importa que haya sido por justicia: "matar es pecado y el pecado es la muerte" Los tres se encontrarían en el infierno. Y sonrió otra vez por eso… ya no estaría sola. —Sakura y Sasuke.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

-- **x **--

**Nuestro fin**

-- **x **--

Y ella siempre recordará como sostenía esa mano pálida mientras escuchaba los gritos de protesta por parte de su rubio amigo. Recordará como el aire soplaba haciendo mecer sus rosadas y cortas mechas mientras los ojos negros que se encontraban atrás suyo mostraban una mirada llena de fastidio que le abarcaba todo el rostro y aún así, Naruto seguía atrás de ellos dos dando a entender en largas y sonoras palabras lo bastardo que el era el otro y que no se le acercara tanto a ella, mientras Kakashi camina tranquilamente atrás de los tres con su libro en mano siguiendo de manera concentrada su lectura.

Porque recuerdos como esos nunca se podrán olvidar, ni de su memoria ni de la de ningún otro que haya estado en ese momento con ellos. No se olvida del aire que soplaba después de esa larga misión que tuvieron, la sonrisa de su sensei dándoles a entender el buen trabajo que realizaban ellos tres, como ella siempre sonreía con ambos brazos atrás en su espalda mientras veía con una sonrisa al moreno que hasta ahora ella siempre ha querido, como él desviaba la mirada y guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su ropa y en ese justo momento Naruto gritaba con alegría porque una vez más estaba próximo a realizar su sueño de ser Hokage.

Uno de sus muchos sueños, el único sueño donde no estaba ella involucrada ni tampoco Sasuke, porque desde ahí, él único sueño que él podía cargar en sus hombros era el de traer a Sasuke a la aldea, ¿por ella?, desde ese día Naruto no tuvo sueño propio.

Y ella tampoco, ella ya no tuvo sueño más que traer a Sasuke de vuelta y, estaba completamente segura que, Sasuke tampoco tenía un sueño. Ninguno de los tres tenía algo que podrían catalogar como _suyo_. Ninguno. Se tenían solo ellos tres, pero; no se daban cuenta. Nunca se dieron cuenta, porque Sasuke se fue, Naruto también lo hizo y ella… simplemente se había quedado en la aldea entrenándose para cuando Naruto volviera.

_Solos._

Como cuando se burlaban de ella cuando era una niña por la frente tan grande que tenía, como cuando no se acercaban a Naruto porque él tenía un demonio dentro de su cuerpo y hasta ella misma se alejaba de él, como cuando Sasuke quedó sin familia y se lo veía solo y nadie se acercaba a él. Así habían quedado otra vez, después de creer que días como esos no llegarían… volvieron otra vez para quedar como en el comienzo.

_Se quedaron solos. _

Y ella en este momento sabía que estaría otra vez sola, mientras su kunai goteaba la sangre fresca y sus ojos verdes se abrían, pudo sentir esta vez la respiración. Respirar, que bueno era hacer eso. Sus ojos se cerraban de apoco, volviendo al tamaño normal y una sonrisa de tristeza afloró en su pálido y sucio rostro.

Pero, están muy equivocados si creían que ella otra vez se quedaría sola. Con el recuerdo reciente de la muerte de Naruto y aún con todas las técnicas aprendidas no pudo parar esa hemorragia que había acabado con la vida del rubio, él había sonreído ¿cuándo Naruto no sonreía?, y otra vez el aire de sus pulmones se habían ido porque, cuando Naruto dejó de respirar aún tenía esa sonrisa en los labios. El aire de Sakura dejó de circular en ese momento.

Ahora besó los labios que de apoco se encontraban cálidos, por fin los había besado, la primera vez que quiso fue ese día que habían mencionado los grupos de ninjas que serían parte ¡qué felicidad tan grande!, estaría con Sasuke y en ese momento quería besarlo, pero no se pudo… ¿por qué?, porque ella creyó en ese momento que el moreno era un chico tímido, pero espero y ahora… los estaba besando. No le correspondían pero aún así ella cerraba sus ojos con amor y seguía moviendo sus labios cuando sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Ni cuando Naruto murió las había soltado, pero ahora estas lágrimas no expresaban tristeza, sino cariño. Anhelo. Porque, aunque Sasuke esté debajo de ella y muerto ella sabía que se iba a encontrar con ellos dos. Porque Haruno Sakura no estaría otra vez sola, y si, ellos dos se fueron como la primera vez… en esta ocasión ella los acompañaría y buscaría. Ya no la dejarían en ese asiento del parque ni tampoco la dejarían esperando con sus manos entrelazadas, porque… después de todo no importa que haya sido por justicia: "matar es pecado y el pecado es la muerte" Los tres se encontrarían en el infierno. Y sonrió otra vez por eso… _ya no estaría sola_.

Condujo el kunai que aún estaba rojo, rojo con la sangre de la persona que amo porque, al fin y al cabo ella siempre espero a Sasuke así que, era muy justo, que este muriera en sus manos. Se sintió feliz por eso, tan solo llevo la filuda navaja a su cuello y cayó esta vez en el pecho de su amado y antes de morir, pudo recordar otra vez esa escena donde ellos tres estaban, como cuando eran una familia feliz.

Se volverían a encontrar, para personas como ellas que mataron el castigo era el mismo, estarían en la misma sección del infierno. Por fin juntos… _y felices_.

-

**Fin**

-

**Notas Finales:** Mientras me entretenía con un dôjinshi en uno de los recuerdos aparece una escena como la que relato al comienzo (me base en esa parte) donde Sakura jala a Sasuke y atrás están Naruto y Kakashi, me gustó mucho y hasta nostalgia me dio. Adoro a esos tres. Si quieren ver la imagen está en mi perfil y son dos (por las páginas). Bueno, creo que esto me quedo extraño, eso hace el mal clima o quizás la fiebre.

-

Reviews???

-


End file.
